The Tear Stained Later
by Forever'sNotEnoughToLuvU
Summary: I'm junk at summaries.


The Tear Stained Letter

Pairing: Asuma x Kurenai

Rated:K+

Genre:Romance/Angst

Summary:Asuma knows he won't make it back.So he decides to have one last day with Kurenai(spoiler warning manga chpt.316-328)One shot. Okay some of it is not accurate but her being pregnant is just fantasy. This is my first fic but creative critism and advise is welcomed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I wished I did but I don't

He walked to the door of her apartement.He then knocked on the door."Hello," her beautiful voice said. Hearing it killed him even more inside. "Who is it?" Kurenai said from the inside. "It's me,"Asuma answered.Asuma and Kurenai have been going out for a while now. Asuma may not have been the most good-looking man in Konaha, but he wasn't ugly either but what he lacked in his looks he made up in hes manliness, yup Asuma was just about the most manliest man in Konaha, plus half bad-looking either. Kurenai fit perfectly, her beauty matched his manliness. Kurenai loved every part of him.. Kurenai then came to the door. "Asuma! What are you doing here?" Asuma was dressed in not his nornal wear, but in something that made him look nice and he brought roses too. His light brown eyes stared at Kurenai as he broke the silence,"Kurenai, would you like to eat with me? and after we can spend today together." Kurenai's face lit bright red, she replied,"Sure lert me get dressed."

She was ready then they took off. "Oh I forgot, Kurenai this is for you." Asuma said as he gave her the roses, Kurenai responded, " Asuma these are beautiful!!!" Asuma soon said, "Where would you like to eat?" Kurenai answered," Anywhere as long as it's with you." They both knew that this was their last day together. After they were finished eating they went to the park. "Kurenai", Asuma said as he lit a smoke,"I...We both know this is our last date...I just wanted to let you know... I love you..." Kurenai began to cry. Asuma faced her and wiped the tears from her eyes and stroked her face. Then he turned the other way. "Kurenai, I've also wanted... to thank you...for everything, coming into my life, for showing me what love is, for showing me that love is unselfish, and for loving me, not just as the third hokage's son, but as a man..."Asuma told her. Kurenai who was in tears cried,"Asuma!" She then ran to him and held him from behind. She then told him,"Must you really go?I mean just like you I've come to know what love is through you." Asuma was trying to hold back the tears from his eyes, then he said,"Kurenai pls. let go. You know very well it's my duty, as a shinobi,I'm just a pawn(If you read chapter 315 you'll know what I mean) , of Konaha..." It was cut off as Kurenai interupted,"No your not just a pawn ! Your my world! I'm scared, I don't want to lose you, I don't want to let go,Asuma I'm soo scraed,If I let you go, I'll never see you again! Idon't want to lose you! Look I Know I'm being selfish but, pls. I'm begging you!You were always there for me, since the beginning!You can't just walk out of my life like this.Asuma I have your child!"Asuma then turned around and held her. He told her," Kurenai, thank you, for everything; but you know that I have to go if not they'll attack the village, I'll promise you one thing though, I'll be back, back in your arms."

The next day she looked out of her apartment from her windows. She just looked at him and he looked up at her and left.She then looked at the flowers he gave her then she noticed there was a letter in there. She took it out and it was from Asuma, it was tear stained.It Said:

_Dear Kurenai, _

_I don't know what to say. I mean I really don't want to go but I have no choice, like I said It is my duty; But I realized that thereis something more important than life itself , you know what it is? It's you , your more important to me than life. The reason why I left to do this is becuz, well, let's just say if I hadnt you'd be in danger, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Kurenai, I promised I'd come back to you right? Well, Umm, I'm sorry I shouldv'e thought about it before I made that promise. But even if I don't come back I want you to be happy to move on and enjoy your life, heh.I know your crying over me, move on but that doesn't mean you have to forget me.Kurenai, I've always loved you and I always will. Remember that even though I may be gone, I'm still with you, in your heart.Thank you for bearing my child._

_Love you forever,_

_Asuma_

She stood there, then fell to ther floor in tears. Kurenai then cried,"Asuma!Asuma!!!!ASUMA!!!" He left her with a teared stained letter, a broken heart, a baby, and hope. Yes he left the village forever...but not her heart. He'll always..always love her and she'll always love and keep him in her heart.

Authors comment: Ok not 100 accurate but I tried advise and creative critism wkcomed just pls. don't be harsh


End file.
